1. Technical Field
The following description relates to a communication device configured to display titles of content laid open on a network.
2. Prior Art
Various kinds of content are laid open on a network (e.g., the Internet). Further, there is known a server which lays open content summary information including URLs and titles of the content (hereinafter, also referred to as content titles). As an example of such content summary information, there is known Feed information. RSS (Resource Description Framework) and Atom are typically used as a format of such content summary information.
For example, there is known a system which is configured to obtain RSS feed data (including images of articles) from multiple RSS servers and then display the titles of the articles in a list. According to the prior art, when a user selects one of the titles in the displayed list, the system typically displays the title of the article, a body (i.e., description), images and link buttons to web pages. When the user select one of the link buttons (i.e., when the user clicks one of the title), the system obtains the web page data related to the link button, and displays a web page represented by the obtained web page data.